User blog:B1llyj1m3/If I Owned Combat Arms... (revised)
With the help of some geniuses in CAwiki, I finally fixed my little list: *Any gun without a real life variant will be GP. (Rec7, MG36, etc...) Meaning, if a gun doesn't have a varaint in game. The Ultimax 100, for instance. It will be made GP standard. *The Gun Emporium will be replaced with something called "Gun Show" a little place where players can sell and trade weapons. *The default gun will be slightly less underpowered. With average spread, recoil, and a 4 shot kill capability. *There will be a GP bonus everytime you rank up, even when you get to Brigadier General, except the higher ranks will get less GP. *Reload sounds for guns will be changed. Such as that "chinking" sound for most ARs will be changed to sound slightly less weak, or at least annoying. *Any shotgun that is not pump action will appear to be firing slugs. *WWII and other historic guns will be added. *All gear will have statistical benefits. Like the Red Beret, could have +5 sprint. *There will be special kinds of suits like the Ghillie suit, or a suit for night operations. *You can use iron sights!!! *ACOG sights will be replaced with just simple sights, that offer better magnification where you can choose the color of the dot. Any gun that is 1 shot kill will not have perfect accuracy. But, it will still be accurate, just not "M24 accurate" for balance. *Specialists will no longer be bought, but will replace the Mercenaries in Hired Guns. *The Auto Turret, Airstrike Designator Napalm, Sattelite Scanner, and all other variants of the M32 except the original M32 will be removed. *All remaining Specialist weapons will be able to be purchased normally as GP or NX standard. But will be rebalanced before being available. *M134 Minigun and Flamethrower will now be the "overpowered weapons" in Cabin Fever instead of being purchased normally. *The old UI and HUD will be brought back. *Any sniper rifle that is meant to be Semi-Automatic will be semi-autonatic. Meaning you cannot hold the fire button and it will still fire. *You cannot hold the mouse button anymore on the M4 Super 90 because it is a semi-automatic shotgun, not fully automatic. Same with the Desert Eagle *GP and EXP rates will be boosted to its original amount. *There will be a case for NX rares. Of course, this will have made up variants of the real guns. But they won't just have a simple reskin, like the G36 Valk, but their stats will differ also. *You can perform a melee attack with your gun if it is out of ammo. *Heartbeat Sensor will be removed. *M32, MZP-1, M79, and all other grenade launchers will be moved as a Primary. (M32 will be NX standard, and will have only 6 rounds.) *Since the LAW is not reloadable irl, the LAW will not reload in game. Instead, after firing the LAW, the player will drop the used LAW and he will take out a new one. Same with other single shot launchers. But the replacement animation will be slightly slower than it's old reload animation. *The ETC in the primary section will be changed to Launchers. *All guns will show the player pulling the charging handle, except for the pistols. Pistol reloading animation will not show the cocking animation when reloading. *The Nutshot will be removed. *You can go prone by pressing the crouch button twice. *There will be new phrases in the "Radio Chat". Such as "REQUESTING BACKUP!" Or "CHAAARGE!" In the Social and Tactical chats. *There will be a new map on Hired Guns in which you have to rescue an NPC that is being held hostage by the other team. The teams will switch. At a certain time. Of course, the rounds are also timed. If time is up, the rescue team will lose and one person from the other team can kill the NPC. *You can refund GP weapons also. But you won't get the full amount of GP spent back if you have used the weapon for an amount of time. *I read this in another post and I thought it was a great idea: Expiration time for the weapon will pause when you are not online. *You can buy C4 bombs, which can be detonated on command. You can also use them anywhere. Except if the arms setting doesn't allow explosives...lol. (You can also only have 2 at a time. And you can only plant one at a time. Meaning you have to detonate the first one before the second bomb can be planted. *There will be a modification item for sniper rifles. (Ghillie Strips) Which will increase portability by 5%. Category:Blog posts